Repton X Starling drabbles
by Dalek Prime
Summary: a series of dabbles of the relationship between a lone sky knight with a tragic past and the savage raptor who caused it. some funny, some not.
1. Chapter 1: the unbeatable foe

a/n: i don't own storm hawks

The unbeatable foe

Repton had come across some powerful foes in his life, but nothing was compared to this challenger.

It began in the mourning when his beloved Starling begged him to right this wrongdoer. He took on the challenger alongside his brothers and did battle with the fiendish foe with strange collection of weapons in his own castle.

But alas the opponent was to great for even the mighty Repton and his brothers and they were forced to retreat to the throne room. It was their Starling found them frustrated over their defeat.

" The toilet's still broke, " the ruler of Bogaton grumbled to his girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2: of thunder and lighting

Of thunder and lighting

A clap of thunder awoke Starling from her nap on Repton's bed with a start. She reached to the left side of the bed and felt around for Repton himself, but all her hand could find was cold sheets.

She rolled over to the left and saw that her lover had gotten out of bed and had walked out to the bedchambers balcony.

Starling got up and walked out to the balcony and saw what had attracted the raptor out here in first place: a storm. Although it wasn't anywhere near the castle, the sky knight could see the streaks of lighting and hear the rolls of thunder.

Repton once told her that he liked to see storms from far away or up close. He said it made him feel at ease in this chaotic world.

The raptor glanced at his lover and motioned for her to join him. She walked up to the man-lizard and warped her arms around his waist while he put one arm around her slender body.

And together they watched nature's light show.


	3. Chapter 3: raptors can't swim

Raptors can't swim

It was beautiful day at terra tropica. The sun was shining on a cloudless day and Repton couldn't be happier about it. He lied on lounge chair bathing in the suns rays by the pool at the hotel he and Starling were staying for the weekend.

" Hey Repton " his beloved asked, " Do you want to swim? "

" I'll pass " he replied as he flipped over on his back

" Oh no you don't " the sky knight growled " you're not going to lie here all day "

" I can and I am " Repton answered

" Why not? " Starling questioned, " What's the matter? Can't you swim? "

The raptor rolled back over and took off the sunglasses he was wearing so he could look his girlfriend in eyes.

" Sadly no " the man-lizard said solemnly " raptors can't swim "

" I can teach you how to swim " Starling reassured

" Only if you can get me in the water " Repton answered with a small laugh

The interceptor said nothing and left the raptor. Twenty minutes later Repton's mate returned, wearing nothing but a two-piece dark green bathing suit. To say this got attention would an understatement.

" So when do I start? " Repton asked in an excited tone


	4. Chapter 4: this is Bogaton!

A/n: I don't own 300

This is Bogaton!

Repton laid his bed with women he loved asleep in his arms. He sighed in contentment, there was no way this day could go wrong. That was until Horek burst into the rulers of Bogaton's bedchamber.

" Boss! " Horek shouted as he panted, " we have (pant pant) a visitor "

" Deal with it " Repton grunted, " I have…other business to attended to "

" But boss (pant pant) " his brother continues, " It's a Cyclonian messenger! "

Repton snapped into action after getting out of bed without waking Starling and getting into his armor he fallowed Horek to the palace gates where Spitz, Luegey and small group of talons were gathered. When the commander of the squadron saw Repton he approached him and opened his mouth to speak.

" Before you speak Cyclonian " the raptor began " know that here on Bogaton, a messenger is held accountable for his masters words, now what do you want? "

" Master Cyclonis would like to know why you have decided to become a neutral terra " the talon said "it dose not please her might I add "

Just then Starling walked out to the palace gates, wearing Repton's bed robe. Before she even realized what was going on the talon pointed his finger accusingly at her.

" Ah, now I see! "He said " this sky knight must have whored herself to you so she could have you join the sky council! "

Needless to say Starling was greatly offended by this accusation. Before she could jump out and kill the Cyclonian grunt Spitz and Horek grabbed her arms to hold her back until their sister-in-law calmed down.

" Let us walk " Repton said hiding his rage under a calm expression

Repton, his 'guests', his brothers and Starling made their way around to the back of the palace, which had a large well in it. Along the way the talon messenger continued to rant.

" While Cyclonis is enraged by you're rescission she will allow you to return to her side " he stated " if you do not…well, let's just say you won't like her rebottle "

The ruler of Bogaton new what that meant: mass genocide. He knew his warriors were no challenge for the Cyclonians technology and for a moment he actually considered the talons words. But then he remembered why he receded in the first place. His people forced to work as grunts for the Cyclonian dogs, their sons sent away to be trained to be mindless killers. No! He wasn't going to allow that madness happen again!

" I see, but here's the thing " Repton began " from what I heard, you asked the Blizzarin those sun-hugging hairballs the same question and they turned you down "

" We were simply- " the talon tried to say

" And of course raptors! " the reptilian king snapped, " Have a reputation to uphold! "

The Cyclonian glared daggers at Repton before speaking again

" Choose you next words carefully Repton " he threatened " they might be you're last as king "

The raptor drew his blade and pointed it at commanders throat as his respond, likewise his brothers drew their weapons and stood their ground.

" Madman! " the Talon exclaimed in fear as he realized he and his men where dangerously close to the well " you're a madman! "

" You attempt to force me and my terra back into Cyclonis's clutches! You insult my mate! You threaten my people with slavery and death! " The ruler of Bogaton shouted " oh I've chosen my words carefully Cyclonian, perhaps you should have done the same "

" This is blasphemy! " the commander cried, " This is madness! "

Repton looked to his mate, silently her asking for guidance. Starling slowly nods knowing what her lover was about do next. The raptor turns attention back the talons before him.

" Madness? " the king asked, " this is Bogaton! "

With on good strong kick Repton sent the talon commander tumbling into the dark depths of the well. The commander's squad shortly fallowed when Spitz, Luegey, And Horek failed their elder brothers example. The king sheathed his blade as made his to beloved Starling and held her close to him. He knew he made an act of war this day, but none that mattered right now.

None of it mattered, but Starling, his queen, his wife, his love.


	5. Chapter 5: don't touch my mate

Don't touch my mate!

Harrier lied on the ground in imaginable pain. His kneecaps were shattered, five of his ribs were broken and his two front teeth were knocked out. Continuing the old-fashioned sky knight's list of injuries his arms were pulled out their sockets. His now broken nose gushed blood. And both of his eyes were beaten black.

Standing over him was Repton who was glaring down at the fallen Rex Guardian. The only injury the raptor sustained during the brawl was a small cut on his lip.

" If you ever touch Starling's ass again " he warned " today will feel like a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to you next time! "

" Y-yes sir " Harrier wheezed out

" Good " Repton growled as he walked away " I'm glad we had this little chat "

A/n: I don't hate the Harrier x Starling pairing (I don't bash pairings) I just don't like Harrier.


	6. Chapter 6: advice

Advice

Repton sat on his throne glaring at Aerrow who had the gall to come to Bogaton alone and request a private meeting with it's ruler who would rather just bite his red haired head off. However his wife forced him to listen to what the young sky knight had to say.

" You're lucky sky knight! " Repton hissed, " If you weren't friends with Starling I would have eaten you on the spot! "

" I'm sure " Aerrow replied dryly " listen I need you're advice "

The raptor chuckled at this, what possible advice could he want from him?

" Um…you see I'm…dating Piper now " the squadron leader hesitatingly said

" The crystal girl? " Repton asked

" Yeah her " Aerrow answered " and…well the thing is…she wants to take our relationship to the next level, if you know what I mean "

The ruler of Bogaton leaned forward in amusement.

" I see " Repton said " well why the hell standing here talking to me for? Go forth and conquer! "

" I know, but I came to ask you about a few tips " the sky knight said " since I know you and Starling have very active 'personally' life "

The raptor suddenly burst into laughter at the boy's question.

" Silly sky knight " Repton answered after his fun was over " I'm not telling you any of my special moves "


	7. Chapter 7: what i did today

What I did today

Repton walked into his castle, carrying a large wildeboar he singled handily killed over his shoulder. After the ruler of Bogaton put the heap of flesh away in the meat cellar he went up to his room were he found a rather odd sight.

He found his and Starling's clothes all over the floor and lying on his bed was beloved who was six-months pregnant with their child, eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

" Well what did you do today? " the raptor joked

The sky knight glared at her husband.

" Hmm, let's see Repton what did I do today " she said in a sharp tone, " Today I made a pair of lungs "

" Oh yeah? " Repton replied, " Well…I brought home dinner "

" Heart " Starling simply countered

the king lowered his head in a mock defeat.

" Okay you got me " the warrior sighed

" Good " his wife growled, " now get me some more ice cream! "

" Yes ma'am! " Repton yelp in fear for his life


	8. Chapter 8: the wrath of starling

The wrath of Starling

" Idiots! " The enraged sky knight shouted at her three brothers-in-law " I sent you to go get some milk and you managed to screw that up! "

If there was anyone else in atmos they feared more then Repton (and this was true) it was his mate Starling.

" Well we had the milk sis " Horek explained " but then Luegey got thirsty and drank it all "

" Nu-uh! " the bloated raptor protested, " Spitz dared me to do it! "

" Like hell I did! " Spitz snarled, " It was you and Horek all the way! "

" Why you scrawny littlie-! " Horek roared as he pounced on his brother

Suddenly a fight broke out between the three siblings in the there own living room. Starling determined she was seen and heard enough from her in-laws.

" Enough! " she exclaimed

The raptors brawl screeched to a halt in half a second.

" Just when I thought you three couldn't get any more dumber, you morons go and pull a stunt like this! " Starling scolded " well I'm sorry I don't have any blue ribbons to give any of you, but you get a consolation prize: give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the three of you into a coma! "

" Duh…because Repton said you couldn't? " Luegey replied

The ill-tempered women made a deep growl of irritation that could've been mistaken for her lovers.

" Sometimes " Starling said as she stomped back to her bedroom " I can't believe I married into this family "

.


	9. Chapter 9: hiccups

Hiccups

Repton found himself awoken from his nap on the sofa by a rather annoying sound.

" Hic, hic, hic "

" What the hell is that? " the lord Bogaton said to himself

He got up and fallowed the noise to the kitchen were he found Starling standing on her head while making those annoying sounds.

" What are you doing Starling? " Repton asked in a confused tone " and why are you making those sounds?

" I've (hic!) Got (hic!) the (hic!) hic (hic!) cups Rep (hic!) ton " Staling tried to say " I (hic!) Used (hic!) to (hic!) do (hic!) this (hic!) when (hic!) I (hic!) was (hic!) a (hic!) kid "

So this was the hiccups? Repton had heard about this human fault and simply thought was bothersome, however he wanted to help his beloved in her time and need.

" I've got an idea " the raptor said " but first, I need you to stand on you're feet "

The sky knight did what she was told and got to her feet.

" Now (hic!) What? " Starling questioned

Wordlessly Repton walked up to his lover and deeply kissed her. The kiss lasted a few seconds before the king of Bogaton pulled back, much to Starling's dismay.

" So how do you feel? " Repton said

" I feel great! No more hiccups! " The human replied happily " thanks dear "

" You're (hic!) Welcome "


	10. Chapter 10: eat your vegetables

Eat you're vegetables

Out of all the things Repton has eaten in his lifetime he had never encountered anything like this.

" What the hell is this crap? " the king of Bogaton snarled to his queen, who had made this strange meal

" It's called a salad Repton " Starling replied sharply

" But there's no meat! " Horek whined

" Duh, yeah sis " Luegey said, " Where's the meat! "

" There is no meat in a salad " the sky knight answered, " its all vegetables "

That stuck the raptor king more then any weapon that hit him.

" Were carnivores Starling! " Repton protested, " The day I eat a plant is the day I die! "

" Look could you at least take one bite, that's all I ask " the interceptor asked, " Please, for me? "

Repton looked deep into his lovers green eyes, he just couldn't say no to her now. He hesitantly took his fork and impaled a small piece of lettuce on it. The king then brought the leaf up his lips and quickly devoured it.

" See? " Starling matter-of-factly said, " It's not like it was going to kill you "

Fifteen minutes later…

" Well how the hell was I supposed to know raptors were allergenic to lettuce! " the queen of Bogaton scolded her husband as he sat in his hospital bed

" The fact that raptors don't even eat anything that's a plant alone says enough! " Repton shouted back

it was going to be a long night for the to lovers.


	11. Chapter 11: mistletoe

A/n: I've decided to keep this going, so here's a very Christmas themed Repton/Starling drabble, enjoy!

Mistletoe

Repton didn't like the thought of having anything that Christmas themed in his castle, mainly because the thought of putting up a tree and lights for a whole month then taking them down for the rest of the year was down right stupid.

However, his mind changed when Starling asked him if she could at least put up one littlie thing for the holidays. Now he was here looking at a strange little plant hanging in their bedchamber.

" Are you coming to bed dear? " Starling said from her side of the bed as she read a book " or are you just going to stare at that all night? "

The king of Bogaton looked back at his wife and growled lightly. It was her stupid idea to hang the blasted thing in here the first place.

" I can't understand why you wanted that dumb little plant in here the first place " the raptor hissed " what's it supposed to do anyway? "

The sky knight smiled casually before putting down her book. Then she got out of bed and walked up to her husband.

" This is what it's supposed to do " Starling replied before kissing Repton deeply

The raptor king kissed back with an even greater passion. Soon the couple found them selves making out before falling out the bed. It was only then the stop kissing.

" Wow " Repton said in between breaths " if that's what one can do, then I want the whole ceiling covered in them! "

" Merry Christmas Repton " the interceptor whispered to her lover

" oh, I wouldn't say that just yet Starling " her husband answered " because this night's about to get a whole lot merrier "


	12. Chapter 12: spike: son of repton

Spike: son of Repton

Carver lied on the ground in great pain while looking up at his opponent who had bested him in combat. It was not Aerrow, but it was still a young boy. The bandit couldn't believe after all those years ago from escaping prison and forming his own pirate squad that he'd be beaten down by another brat right inside his base.

But this was no ordinary child. He looked like a raptor, however he had facial features of a human such as a nose, ears and purple hair on his head. His cold reptilian eyes had spark of satisfaction in them as he looked down at the fallen pirate.

" W-who are you? " Carver managed to say

The young creature made a triumphal smile smiled on his face before he spoke.

" My name is prince Spike " he began " son of king Repton and queen Starling of terra Bogaton, I am leader of new Interceptors and heir to throne of Bogaton! "

Carver was amazed, he had heard rumors that Starling had married the raptor king, but always thought that it was a myth, but the child before him proved the man wrong.

The hybrid child then took out some rope and tried up Carver and his gang. After that Spike headed out the pirates door.

" Wait! " the former sky knight shouted " you can't just leave us here! "

" You're right " Spike replied without turning to the pirate " I'll ask Commander Aerrow to pick you up, I bet you two have a lot to catch up on "

Just before Spike reached the doorway, he turned to Carver one last time.

" and by the way " he said " my mom says 'hi loser' "


	13. Chapter 13: queen of the castle

Queen of the castle

The great raptor king Repton slowly crept into his home after long night of partying with Snipe and the rest of the guy's. he knew that if Starling was awake she would make him sleep outside again. As tip-toed to the bedroom he felt a wave of success swept over him.

" easy as pie " he whispered to himself as he reach for the doorknob

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and it's light's were switch on. And there standing in the doorway was Starling in her animal-skin night gown and she looked pist.

" you better have a damn good excuses for coming home at five in the mourning! " the very angered woman demanded

Well this was it Repton was screwed, but then his back bone kick in. this was a big mistake on his part.

" okay you know what? " he shouted " I'm the king of this castle, this land this whole freaking terra! So why should I be afraid of you! "

The raptor's wife didn't reply, instead her face formed into an icy glare at her husband. Repton's bravado quickly left him.

" I'm in trouble aren't I? " the raptor replied

" oh, you have no idea " Starling answered coldly

………..

As the queen of Bogaton grinned as she watched her husband try sleep in the tree right next to the castle.

" it's good to be the queen " Starling said to herself


	14. Chapter 14: what you took

A/N: For those who are wondering as to why I changed up this fic is because I'm starting to like Finn/Suzy-Lu a lot and I decided that was just going to be a Repton/Starling drabble series only. Having said all that, on with story!

What you took

Their battles were becoming more and more personal with bloodshed on both sides. Their hatred for one another boiled beyond control. With each clash they took something from the other.

He took away her squad; she took away his pride.

He took away her left eye; she took away his right hand.

He took away Aerrow; she away took Spitz.

He took away Finn, Piper; Junko and Stork; she away took Horek and Leugy.

He took away her sanity; she took away his place among the Cyclonians.

He took away her right to be a Sky Knight; she away took his right to be a king.

And to think, all this started when they took each others hearts.


End file.
